Reverie
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: It's been so long since Trista last saw Piccolo but the fire still burns on.... To the Lacuna Coil song Reverie.


**Reverie**

* * *

_Lacuna Lily_: Yet another TristaPiccolo fic. I love those two as a pair, don't you?

Since this is not covered in my profile I have to say that I don't own the song _Reverie_. It is the property of one of the greatest bands of all time **Lacuna Coil** and is on their cd _In a Reverie_.

Other than that I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

_I have you in my dreams at night  
__You were holding my hands  
__Then I wake and you're not mine  
__Now it's time to rise_

Trista and Piccolo stood at the alter. The day had finally arrived, the day they would be wed. They turned to face each other, love in their eyes as they met each other's gaze. Piccolo took Trista's hands causing her heart to skip a beat. Tears of joy lined her eyes as the words were spoken, "You may kiss the bride."

But just as their lips are about to meet Trista's eyes would open and reality would overcome her.  
_  
I want you to turn cold ice in my soul  
__Got to freeze this yearning inside  
_"I've got to kill this feeling!"

Trista stood before the mirror staring deep into her soul. She'd done this several times before, fighting herself and the reality of her fate. It had been so long since she had seen Piccolo and yet the fire continued to burn. She knew she had to kill this feeling for fate could not allow their love. They could never be together...

_When you're inflicted by  
__The passion of love  
__Desire and yearning  
__The deeper they burn_

"This is a feeling I cannot defeat."

She hated admitting this to herself. Hadn't she cared for people before? Hadn't she been able to leave them, the ghosts of her past, behind? Somehow this was different than all those times before.

"I didn't love them."

Her past was full of deception and loneliness, lies and pain. The ghosts of her past had turned her heart bitter, to the point she thought she'd never be able to love again. Oh, how wrong she had been! She'd found someone who shared her darkness, another heart in need of mending.

_You were...  
__How it's too late  
__You were..._

"You were... much like me..."

Consumed by loneliness, no one was near to hear those words of sadness and pain. The possibility of love and devotion seemed infinitely far way, lost in a universe of cruelty and unfair judgment. Somehow they'd managed to meet to fight at each other's side, the solitary warrior from another world and the lonely guardian of eternity. Consumed by their goal, the will to see evil purged from the universe, they spent their time together. To train for the final battle... and find another.

"You became my everything..."

_Now you're gone  
__It's too late  
__I was wrong  
__It's my fate_

"You fool what were you thinking?"

How often had she cursed herself for what had blossomed between them? Both had given into their feelings and for a moment in time they belonged only to each other. That kiss was both a blessing and a curse. It bonded them eternally at the heart despite what destiny had in store for them. It was a union cut by the cruel blade of the dagger of fate.

_I think of you and I see me  
__I'm the one I thought I've never be  
__I feel dirty- no purity  
__Desire and yearning in your heart_

"You knew this was going to happen! You hurt him..."

It had been a bittersweet ending, the evil ones vanquished but at a price. It was the demise of a beautiful thing, the shattering of two fragile hearts brought about by fate. Neither had said a word as they reached the fork in the road. They hadn't needed to for the silence between them spoke the words they could not find. Each continued down their own path, though it killed them both inside.

Unable to take the pain of her truth, Trista punched the mirror in front of her. Shards of her reflection fell to the ground as droplets of blood rained down. Overcome with emotion she fell to her knees and wept. A star fell from the sky as the tears streamed down.

_No mercy for you  
__No mercy for me_


End file.
